A collection of short stories
by Watermelon-starfish
Summary: Newest addition: Wondeful Fi- FixLink. Contains skyward sword and twilight princess spoilers. Link is in lanayru desert, and this is a short fic expressing my love of Yellow Chuchus, quiksand, and how helpful Fi can be at times. Yeah, I love being told my batteries are nearly depleted.
1. Cant stop fate (MidnaxLink)

I dont usualy write romance, lol. Anyway what do you think? Its MidnaxLink, because I like that couple. Its set in twilight princess, somewhere between arbiters grounds and snowpeak ruins...

* * *

"Link, you probably shouldnt go in as a wolf." Midna grumbled as they approached castle town.

"Why cant I have a hood long conversation with my puppy friend for once?!" Link protested.

"Dont think I care, but well, I dont like it when we have a huge crowd of snivelling cowardly gaurds circling is with spears, to scared to attack. Its just... Depressing." Midna continued to rant as Link switched into wolf form. She reluctantly hopped onto his back and they went through the gates into castle town.

"Wanna play the mini game?" Midna said excitedly, seeing castle town properly for the first time. She wasnt going to stop Link from coming here more often as a wolf! Of course, everyone did run away screaming.

"So, eh...? Free entry?" She asked quietly as the jester standing outside the minigame tent ran away too.

After playing the minigame several times and eventually insisting Link try it as well, they decided to leave. Link then remembered- while he was here as a wolf he should make the most of it! He charged down the east road as fast as possible and Midna almost fell of several times. Link skidded to a halt barking excitedly at his little puppy friend. Midna had NO IDEA what they were saying.

She hopped off his back, and stood just a few metres away to let the 'kids' play. She tried to talk to a few of the people round castle town, but everyone had either run away, was indoors, or didnt seem to like her...

That reminded her of what Zant had said to her a little while ago. That she couldnt be one of them, never, however much she wanted.

It was true.

She was from the world of twilight, not the world of light. At first she had only been using Link. To get the fused shadows and her throne. But she had realised that, while travelling with the fragile human hero, that she loved him. Midna loved Link.

A single tear trickled down her cheek, as she realised that one day she would have to leave and go back to the world of twilight. She would have to leave Link behind. Could she really ask him to come with her, away from his family and friends in Kakriko, Ordon and the 'love of his life' Zelda in the caslte...? No she couldnt.

Eventually Link and his friend had had enough time playing, and it was dark.

Link saw Midna was upset about something. She was trying to hide it, but he could tell. He gently covered her eyes with his paw. She got the hint and shut her eyes and let Link take her wherever.

She heard a few more people screaming, but only opened her eyes when Link tipped his head down and she slid onto the cobbled floor. A couple were running away yelling and flailing their arms around like idiots.

They had left two plates of pasta and glasses of wine pretty much untouched on one of the resteraunt tables.

"Might as well make the most of it." She giggled, hopping onto one of the chairs.

The two ate in silence, Midna occasionally making her irritating and rarely helpful comments, and Link slurped up his pasta super fast.

"Fine, you can have some of mine." She laughed.

They were both happy with how things were now. Why couldnt it stay the same, never change? Midna wouldnt have to return to the twilight, Link wouldnt have to risk his precious life again, not up that cold harsh mountain, or wherever in the sky. But Link had to save hyrule and she had to rule as the twili princess.

Eventually they were both earing the same piece of spaghetti.

Midna was too caught up in thought and Link was too busy gulping it down that neither of them noticed until their lips met, neither pf them pulled away.

The moment seemed to last forver. Midna felt a warm bubbly feeling in her stomach, she almost forgot to breathe.

Eventually Link pulled away, and started happily licking Midnas cheek.

"Be human again." She said gently.

He switched to his human form.

"I though you prefered me being a wolf?" He said.

"I like you either way. But you arent a wolf, Link. Your a hylian." she smiled. "And kissing dogs is kind of awkward." She laughed, and instead of hiding in Links shadow, she hopped into his arms, he carried her the rest of the way out of castle town.

Link looked up at the sky.

"Theres lots of stars." He said eventually.

"Yes." Midna agreed.

"Can you recognise any constellations?"

"No. The sky here is much more beautiful than the twilight realm." She sighed, almost sobbing.

Her sob was stopped midway by a pair of soft pink lips meeting hers.

This was a proper kiss, and it lasted a lifetime.

What happened, happened, but at least Midna went home knowing she had left her legacy is the world of light.

A beautiful feeling deep down in both his and her heart.


	2. Wonderful Fi (FixLink)

"Master, I detect Zeldas aura in that direction." Fi said, in her usual robotic tone.

"Please consider your choice of pouch items carefully." She added, realising her master had used up all his red potion and refilled the bottles with water and stamina potion.

"Oh... Sorry but theres not enough stamina fruit around here..." Link groaned, pouring out the water from one of his bottles.

"To the sky." He said to the bird statue they currently stood at, and a column of light shot up, taking him straight back up to skyloft.

An hour later, Link returned to the stone catche statue in the lanayru desert. He still needed to find one last switch to get into the mining facility!

"Aha! Theres the door!" He said, running.

"Fi, I told you I should have bought stamina potion..." He gasped, out of breath from running for ten seconds.

"My apologies, master." She said. Link rolled his eyes.

"Dont worry Fi."

"I predict a 75% chance red potion will prove more useful to you master, than stamina potion." Fi added. Link found it slightly awkward how she allways talked as if she was a robot. He smiled, he liked it though. It made Fi, well, Fi.

Link opened the door to the big room, it was mostly filled with quiksand. Great, hed already almost drowned in the stuff several times, had Fi not helped him out just in time. He hated it.

"Master, I reccomend searching for a time shift stone in this room. It may prove helpful." Fi said.

"Yeah..." Link said, pulling out his bomb bag.

He chucked a bomb flower at the nearest heap of rocks. Tada! A shiny purple stone. He stuffed his hand in his bag, pulling out his newly upgraded sling shot.

*ping* the deku seeds made an awsome noise when they bounced off things.

Suddenly the room was filled with lush green grass and colourful mining equipment.

"I prefer it this way." Link said, picking a shining purple flower with a yellow center.

"Here." He smiled, handing Fi the flower.

"Master, I calculate that I have little use for a flower." She said. Link could swear he saw a slight smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Fi was somewhat human then, after all.

Link suddenly screamed as a yellow chuchu jumped on top of him.

"Get it off get it- Aargh!" He yelled, falling over, still thrashing to get the chuchu off.

"Master, the batteries in your wii remote are nearly depleted." She said.

"What?!" Link yelled, unsheathing his sword, ready to fend off another yellow chuchu attack. Fi mearly watched as Link fought off the chuchus. Obviously she had no useful imformation that she could tell him.

When he was done, he was exhausted. He hated yellow chuchus. Hated them with a passion. They kept electrocuting him.

"Fi, you can be SO helpful sometimes..." He said sarcasticly.

"Thankyou master." Fi said. Link just face palmed.


End file.
